Kirk McCoy Drabble Collection 2
by vickyblueeyez
Summary: A few Kirk/McCoy slash drabbles ranging from pg13 to M. Summaries are inside. Please review and/or fave. Thank You.


You don't have to go to the link to view the photo but the story would make more sense and be more hot if you do.

* * *

><p><em>Title: To the birthday boy<em>  
><em>Author: vickyblueeyez<em>  
><em>Fandom: Star Trek XI<em>  
><em>Pairing: KirkMcCoy_  
><em>Rating: pg<em>  
><em>Words: 203 - Pic caption<em>  
><em>Warning: Sexually suggestive themes.<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and don't do this for profit. This is a work of fiction.<em>  
><em>Summary: Bones really had a sense of humor...really<em>  
><em>Link: http colon double slash vickieslookinatporn dot tumblr dot com slash post slash 5158517080birthdayboy_

Contrary to popular belief, Bones had a sense of humor. It was just lost on most people. Bones was cleaning the kitchen counter when Jim came into the dorm room. He heard the kid shuffling around, throwing down his bag and taking off pieces of uniform as he walked.

"Hey Birthday boy! We're so hitting the bar tonight! My treat—" Jim stopped in mid-sentence and froze.

"What?" Bones asked, looking at the shocked face on his roommate.

"Your shirt." Jim studdered. Bones looked down and then back at Jim.

"What about it?" Now Bones sounded offended. Waiting for Jim to answer, he watched as Jim closed the distance between them. Jim hooked his fingers into the waist line of Bones's pants and pulled him closer. Jim's eyes were focused on Bones's lips and Jim licked his own.

"You know, if this is what you wanted. You didn't have to wait to wear a shirt one day of the year to tell me." Jim whispered, still fixated of Bones's lips. Bones swallowed, his posture growing stiff.

"I didn't know you played on both teams." He replied, his voice sounding deeper than usual.

"You have a way of recruiting people to the other side."

* * *

><p><em>Title: Stick you your tongue<em>  
><em>Author: vickyblueeyez<em>  
><em>Fandom: Star Trek XI<em>  
><em>Pairing: KirkMcCoy_  
><em>Rating: NC17<em>  
><em>Words: 140 - Pic caption<em>  
><em>Warning: Sexual content and NSFW image on the link.<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and don't do this for profit. This is a work of fiction.<em>  
><em>Summary: Bones has to punish Jim.<em>  
><em>Link: http colon double slash vickieslookinatporn dot tumblr dot com slash post slash 5158475792stickoutyourtongue_

"But Bones, can I? I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I promise." Jim pleaded on his knees, leaning into the bed.

"No. Maybe you'll think twice before doing something stupid like that again. This…" Bones said, tapping the head of his cock against Jim's tongue. "….is all you're getting."

Every time Jim tried to take Bones's cock into his mouth, Bones would pull away until Jim stuck out is tongue again. Then the tapping would continue. Jim squirmed and pressed against the mattress for some kind of friction, some kind of release because he knew he wasn't allowed to touch himself.

* * *

><p><em>Title: Stand out<em>  
><em>Author: vickyblueeyez<em>  
><em>Fandom: Star Trek XI<em>  
><em>Pairing: KirkMcCoy_  
><em>Rating: pg<em>  
><em>Words: 44 - Pic caption<em>  
><em>Warning: Sexual themes.<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and don't do this for profit. This is a work of fiction.<em>  
><em>Summary: Jim loves to stand out<em>  
><em>Link: http colon double slash vickieslookinatporn dot tumblr dot com slash post slash 5158502778standout_

Bones smacked his palm into his face and sighed.

"Jim, take that ridiculous costume off." Bones said.

"Aww come on Bones. It's funny." Jim replied and laughed. "Look, I'm a big cock. You should blow me."

Bones rolled his eyes and shook his head.

* * *

><p><em>Title: Late<em>  
><em>Author: vickyblueeyez<em>  
><em>Fandom: Star Trek XI<em>  
><em>Pairing: KirkMcCoy_  
><em>Rating: pg<em>  
><em>Words: 18 - Pic caption<em>  
><em>Warning: Sexual themes.<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and don't do this for profit. This is a work of fiction.<em>  
><em>Summary: Is Jim ever on time for anything? Not when Bones is around.<em>  
><em>Link: http colon double slash vickieslookinatporn dot tumblr dot com slash post slash 5158610871late_

"We're going to be late for the ceremony." Bones reminded Jim in-between kisses.

"Let them wait." Jim whispered.

* * *

><p><em>Title: Shore Leave<em>  
><em>Author: vickyblueeyez<em>  
><em>Fandom: Star Trek XI<em>  
><em>Pairing: KirkMcCoy_  
><em>Rating: pg<em>  
><em>Words: 28 - Pic caption<em>  
><em>Warning: Sexual content and NSFW image on the link.<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and don't do this for profit. This is a work of fiction.<em>  
><em>Summary: Jim makes sure Bones relaxes on shore leave.<em>  
><em>Link: http colon double slash vickieslookinatporn dot tumblr dot com slash post slash 5158632417shoreleave_

"Jim, what are you doing in here?" Bones asked as Jim climbed into the tub.

"I'm here to make you relax. That's what shore leave is for right?"

* * *

><p><em>Title: Does this make me look fat?<em>  
><em>Author: vickyblueeyez<em>  
><em>Fandom: Star Trek XI<em>  
><em>Pairing: KirkMcCoy_  
><em>Rating: nc17<em>  
><em>Words: 48 - Pic caption<em>  
><em>Warning: Sexual content and NSFW image on the link.<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and don't do this for profit. This is a work of fiction.<em>  
><em>Summary: Jim has a question.<em>  
><em>Link: http colon double slash vickieslookinatporn dot tumblr dot com slash post slash 5158557510lookfat_

"Bones, someone told me I have a fat ass. Does this look fat to you?" Jim asked, squeezing his butt cheeks in front of Bones who was sitting in a chair. Bones sighed and rubbed his hands over his eyes. This was going to be a long semester.

* * *

><p><em>Title: What do you want from me<em>  
><em>Author: vickyblueeyez<em>  
><em>Fandom: Star Trek XI<em>  
><em>Pairing: KirkMcCoy_  
><em>Rating: nc17<em>  
><em>Words: 211 - Pic caption<em>  
><em>Warning: Sexual content and NSFW image on the link.<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and don't do this for profit. This is a work of fiction.<em>  
><em>Summary: Jim just has a way with words.<em>  
><em>Link: http colon double slash vickieslookinatporn dot tumblr dot com slash post slash 5158715842whatdoyouwantfromme_

Bones stares across the room at Jim in silence, unable to form a reply to what he had just heard. He ran his fingers through his hair, looked down and chucked, shaking his head.

"Look, Kid…..I'm not what you want. You can have anybody. You don't want me." Bones said, looking up once more. Those eyes, those piercing blue eyes had that look. The look where you could talk his damned ears off but he wasn't going to change his mind.

"And I want you. I want you Bones." Jim said.

"You want me like, want me, want me?" Bones asked, arching a brow. He was waiting for the kid to crack, waiting for that smug grin that would tell him this was all a joke. But the grin never came and another awkward silence filled the small dorm room.

"Goddamit, Jim! You better not be playing with m—-"

His breath was knocked out of him by Jim tackling him and pressing his lips against his.

—Afterwards—

"Jesus, Jim. You could have just told me." Bones replied as he ran his fingers through Jim's hair as his head rested against his chest.

"You know I'm not much of a talker." Jim replied and to that, Bones rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Pic Captions (One Liners)<br>_Untitled_  
><em>KM or K/S_  
><em>PG<em>  
><em>http colon double slash vickieslookinatporn dot tumblr dot com slash post slash 5158527508jim-bones-or-jim-spock_

Jim: "BONES!"

or

Jim: "SPOCK!"

* * *

><p><em>The Doctor's Office<em>  
><em>KM_  
><em>Nc17<em>  
><em>http colon double slash vickieslookinatporn dot tumblr dot com slash post slash 5158480347doctorsoffice_


End file.
